


It’s Unbelievable:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e07 Pua A'e La Ka Uwahi O Ka Moe (The Smoke Seen in the Dream Now Rises), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long/Tiring Days, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam were talking about how great the restaurant is doing, Since, They had opened, Then, Steve told his husbands about the dream, & the case that his grandfather was involved in, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy!!!!*





	It’s Unbelievable:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam were talking about how great the restaurant is doing, Since, They had opened, Then, Steve told his husbands about the dream, & the case that his grandfather was involved in, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was relaxing with his husbands, Adam Noshimuri, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams in their yard, & were having their beers, after a long, & tiring day. The Handsome Asian reported on what happened in the restaurant, & the day there.

 

“We went past breaking even, The first lunch rush was great, & went smoothly, Everyone was on their toes, & the customers were very happy”, Adam said. Danny nodded, & the loudmouth detective said this to him, with a grateful smile.

 

“We are very grateful that you were there to organize everything, & made sure that everyone had their jobs down cold”, Adam smiled, & said, “Anytime”, as he kissed them both sweetly, & they were enjoying the outdoors for a bit longer.

 

They went into have dinner, The Former Yakuza Leader said, with amazement in his voice, “Now, Tell me about this cold case that you solved in your sleep”, He looked at Steve, & went to chop up veggies. So, The Former Seal filled him in on what he experienced in his dream.

 

“Not surprised, & It’s Unbelievable, Our husband is smart, both book, & street”, Adam said proudly, as he kissed the Five-O Commander on the top of his head, as he went to get them all a second of beers. “What did I tell you ?”, Danny called out to him with a smile on his face.

 

“Guys”, Steve blushed, which made the two men chuckle in response. “It’s the truth, Babe”, The Blond said, as he kissed him passionately, Adam just mirrored his gesture. “Your Grandfather would be so proud of you”, Adam said, “He would be for sure”, The Shorter Man said in agreement. They went to listen to music, as they continued their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
